War Letters of Alfred Jones
by lvlv638
Summary: The World War II letters from Alfred F. Jones, a robust American soldier who was drafted into the war in 1944. He tells his experience through a series of letters witten to his family. In this we learn his struggles and lessons in the hardships of war. He ventures into prospects of friendship/love in the most improbable places. RusAme
1. November 21, 1944

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor am i affiliated to their company.

Anything in this story that's tied to real life events or persons is purely coincidental.

* * *

November 21, 1944

Dear Mattie,

How have you been Mattie? How have ma and pa been doing? It has been a few weeks and I miss the family dearly. I'ma start writing more often since there's nothing to do. I'm getting a little homesick. I'm trying my best to accommodate myself to the new environment. I know, I know I'm eating whatever is available. So don't worry too much Mattie, I swear, you need to take a break and find yourself a lady. Really, I miss the food ma makes. Here they serve us slop, some weird god-knows-what. It smells like that dead cow that we forgot to get rid of in pa's pastures. That's not the worse of my problems.

The latrines on the ship is disgusting. The guy that's in charge of cleaning the place didn't do a very good job. I have to hold my breath every time I go in there for...well… everything. Since I left the training camp back in the states, it's been going downhill since then. I couldn't get a good nights sleep yesterday! Darn crew mates kept makin' a ruckus all night. They keep hollering and hooting over the playboy magazines. It is like they never seen a girl ever before in their life.

Well getting to the point, I didn't really do much today. First thing in the morning, we ran laps around the ship deck and physical training. Then there were the basic drills. We pretty much have to do this in case of enemy submarine attacks. I say it's stupid. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but it's getting pretty boring. The only thing I do in my free time is listen to the radio and doodle. There's a really good song that's been playing in the radio, what was it… I forgot. But it goes like this, "It's love-love-love." pretty catchy!

I heard that once you get into the real battle, it's going to change you. The guys aren't scared. They're pretty excited to see some action. I can't wait to get on land again. I know I'm pretty excited myself. Defending the country you know? Pa's been doing it and he seems pretty proud of it too. I want him to be proud of me for something ya know? Well, the infantry's shipping me and my fellers off to France. Pray for me Mattie. I'ma go to sleep now, tell ma and pa I love them.

From,

Alfred Jones.

.


	2. November 27, 1944

November 27, 1944

Dear Mattie,

You actually wrote back, which is actually surprising. You really have a woman now? I have been gone a bit too long now huh?! I can't believe you been with her for a month now. I'm cracking up! Nice bro, I never knew you had it in you. I can't wait to get back and meet your little lady. How did our family reacted to her? I hope ma is not going to chase her away before I get back. Also, it's nice to hear that pa's finally fixing our pickup. That rust bucket has been sittin in the fields for way too long.

I received your letter yesterday when the flyboys delivered ship supplies and stationery. So I guess this is how the mailin' system works by sea. I might be able to write back to you and receive your letter in return once every five days. Until then, I'll keep you up to date on the latest events. I'll try my best to cram in the info before the flyboys' leave after the sun begins to set.

So during past five days, I've found out that my station is going to be deploying around Belgian borders. Apparently, the general ordered incoming military forces to Arde- Andreness- well the place is in Belgium. I am not very good with European areas, so look for it on the map. I'm sure the first letter begins with A. Basically, I'm going to Belgium and the Infantry is going travel up to the destination. I don't know how to feel about this. It must be something pretty big for them to change the course. I am probably going to land pretty soon then. I was assigned to the 117th Infantry, originally I was placed in the second Infantry Division. Now the sergeant's making us train twice as hard.

To be honest, I never seen a battle nor have I been in one since I started training. Probably most of the guys here don't even know what fighting is! I'm not sure if I want to place my life in their hands. Here I thought pa was exaggerating his worries in his war stories. I don't know, I'm a little worried myself. Really, I feel this knot in my stomach. God! Mattie, I'm not experienced enough! The more I worry, the faster the ship seems to go. I've been worried for the past few days, ever since I found out about the change. It's probably going huge battle or something. Either way, I wanna live to see tomorrow. But it's good to know that I'm doing this for the country. I know I'm a tad bit obsessed with defending our land, but it's for saving the countless innocent lives (probably my ego wants to help people). However, I feel mighty patriotic right now. Hopefully I won't die in the process. It's not like I'm scared, I actually want to have a role in something. But I do feel anxious. Maybe I'm just over thinking things. Well, we will find out. I'm not going to regret in any way.

I'm going to mentally prepare myself somehow. The guys are pretty reassuring. Actually, they aren't fazed by this at all! Well… you know, realistically speaking, red flags should be raised by now. I envy these guys, but they will never know what's going to hit them until they come face to face with it. I'm including myself in this since I know jack shit about anything anymore. Wish me luck Mattie. Tell ma and pa I love them dearly.

From,

Alfred Jones

P.S! I almost forgot! Happy thanksgiving Mattie! Tell the family I said that too!

* * *

I'm going to spit out stories as fast as I can. Right now, I'm really motivated. So enjoy and thank you for every review and update!

Also, thank you RulerofAwesomeness for being my first reviewer!


	3. December 2, 1944

December 2, 1944

Dear Mattie,

I reached land two days ago. Now we're waiting for the transports to arrive. So right now, we're setting up the camp near the port of Antwerp. We are settling down, but I did not expect the weather to be this cold. We will move to one of the base up in Malmedy. Due to the classified information, I can't tell you the route of where we will travel. I wish the transport unit would arrive sooner. Through my three layers of jackets, I can feel the ice begin to form from my sweat. If the enemy is not going to kill me, I bet the cold will. I'm not trying to be pessimistic, but so far it has been hell. My motivation is fading. My crew looks horrible, they want to go home. I want to go back home and eat some of ma's dinner. I miss Ma and Pa. I miss you too Mattie. Things are not letting up around here. I'm shivering so much, Mattie. Writing this letter is proving itself difficult. It's… so cold. I hope I survive through tonight.

On the bright side, I befriended this really nice soldier. His name is Ivan Bragn… Braginsky. I think that is how you spell it. Apparently he lives in Tennessee! I can tell he's Russian by his accent. It's not obvious, but when he talks, it comes out sometimes. He tells me that his parents were immigrants from Russia. Well… that explains it. We just talk about music and our life. He is a really cool guy, plus he's a pretty good artist. It is hard finding friends out here.

Tell the family that I love them; but Mattie… don't worry, it is going to take a lot more than the cold to kill me.

Love, Alfred Fucking Jones.


End file.
